


"Sweeeet-"

by WolffyLuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Amnesia, F/F, Hospitals, Humor, Post Traumatic Amnesia, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne hits her head, and forgets that Alphys is her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sweeeet-"

Alphy’s phone rang Sans’ ringtone. She picked it up. “H-hello?”

“hey alphys. undyne’s in the hospital.”

“O-oh no!”

“me and papyrus are already there, but she could do with more company. just, be warned. she hit her head pretty bad, so she’s, uh, not exactly herself right now.”

“I-I’ll be there as fast as I can!”

“see ya.”

Alphys hung up, and called a cab.

***

Alphys shuffled into the room, as fast as she could. “S-sorry I took so long.”

Undyne sat up in the bad, a large plaster stuck to her forehead. Papyrus sat on plastic bucket chair far too short for him, and Sans lounged on the room’s armchair.

Papyrus waved enthusiastically. “GREETINGS, ALPHYS!”

Undyne winced at the noise.

Sans just held up a hand. “hey.”

Undyne turned her head to face Alphys, and cocked it. “Do I know you?” She blinked twice.

Alphys looked over at Sans, trying to express _help me! what do I do?_ just with facial expressions. Sans didn’t seem to notice. “I-I’m your girlfriend.”

Undyne leaned back on the bed, and closed her eyes. “Sweeeet—“

 _Undyne must have hit head pretty hard, if she’s forgotten me. At least, I hope so—_ She caught herself partway through that train of thought, and stopped herself. She shouldn’t be hoping Undyne had hurt herself badly. That was just— _No, don’t get on that train either._ She stopped the runaway thoughts by talking. “Uh, Undyne, are you alright?”

“Apart from being kidnapped, _I’m fine._ ”

“W-what?”

Sans shrugged. “she’s been like this all morning. ‘s normal, according to the nurse. called parent teacher association, or something.”

“PTA?” Alphys asked.

“yeah, that one.”

 _Post-traumatic Amnesia. That explains a lot._ Normally just anterograde, but she’d heard of a few times people would temporarily lose a memory from a little while in the past. PTA was at least less worrying than some of the other explanations.

“You know, it’s rude to talk behind someone’s back while they’re in the room,” Undyne mumbled.

“Sorry!” said Alphys. Alphys walked over to her bedside. “What happened to you?”

“I. WAS. KIDNAPPED.”

“she ran into a telephone pole.”

“Oh.”

Undyne leaned out of bed, towards Papyrus. She looked like she was about to fall out, and Alphys and Papyrus ran over to catch her. She managed to catch herself on the bed rail, luckily. She whispered (well, tried to whisper) to Papyrus. “You sure she’s not lying to me?” –- she jerked her head in the direction of Alphys, then winced -- “I can’t have a girlfriend that pretty.” She leaned back on to her pillow, and crossed her arms. “They’re trying to butter me up.”

Alphys tried to stifle a laugh, her face turning red.

Papyrus looked offended on her behalf, but couldn’t work out what to say. His eyes swivelled between the three of them.

Sans cackled like a loon, nearly falling out of his chair.

Undyne raised an annoyed eyebrow. “What are you all laughing about? WE’RE DEALING WITH A CONSPIRACY HERE!”

Sans actually fell out of his chair.

***

Alphys came back the next to take Undyne back home.

Alphys opened the door to Undyne’s room, and found Undyne sitting on the armchair, wearing her own clothes instead of a hospital gown.

“How are you feeling?” Alphys asked.

“Better than yesterday, I think? I’m not sure, I don’t really remember yesterday.”

“You forgot I was your girlfriend.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“And you thought the hospital had kidnapped you.”

Undyne’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“A-and you thought the hospital had sent me to pretend to be your girlfriend as a honey trap.”

Undyne twisted her mouth, torn between mortal embarrassment and bursting out laughing.

“W-which totally makes up for you forgetting we’re together. C’mon, let’s get you home, and watch trashy anime till you’re better.” She offered her hand to help Undyne up.

Undyne took her hand.


End file.
